User talk:ErniPL
Uploads Hi ErniPL, When uploading images, please follow the image policy. Uploaded images need to be sourced, so please tell us where you go these images from. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hi ErniPL, you've uploaded more than 50 unsourced images. Please post which source you are using. Even something like "extracted from StarCraft II" is acceptable. We'll have to delete the images otherwise. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for beginning to update the images :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) how to add something to table, i mean - how can i add to List of Achievements another link becouse i'm adding Custom Game / Medium A.I. and now i see its no link to Random AI Romp, when i try edit i see only "show=x" :/ ErniPL 00:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :You need to make a template. Copy an existing template first. For instance, if you see {{MediumAIAchievement on the list page then you need to edit template: MediumAIAchievement and copy that. Open a new page with the right name and put the copied template into it. Change information to suit the new template and save it. Now you need to add that template to the list of achievements page. Sometimes it's confusing; if you're having trouble you might need to just post the information on this talk page and I'll make the template for you. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) its imposible for me, i will tell u when i finish riest, probably i find somthing more to add then i write to u - what and where is missing ErniPL 00:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) please add to List of Achievements links: Custom Game > Medium A.I. > Random AI Romp (after protos ai romp, its on this site Random AI Romp), Feats of Strength > BlizzConqueror 2010 (its on this site Feats of Strength), Feats of Strength > Cataclysmic Devotion (its on this site Feats of Strength). --ErniPL 00:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll put these up tomorrow. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Links added! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) u forgot about Custom Game > Medium A.I. > Random AI Romp (after protos ai romp, its on this site Random AI Romp) --ErniPL 00:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ok it looks fine, please look at Medals and check language - mabe i do some mistakes, or mayby u will have better idea 4 present it --ErniPL 17:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Please name images for achievements as NameOfAchivement_SC2_Icon1.fileextension, and categorize achievement images into Category:Wings of Liberty achievement images. Review the image policy for details. - Meco (talk, ) 06:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: or into Category:StarCraft II achievement images where appropriate. - Meco (talk, ) 06:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Referencing You added a few "source" links to the bottom of a few pages. Could you convert them so they are formatted and used as proper references? Thanks. - Meco (talk, ) 16:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC)